dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crafting (Dragon Age II)
Missing Recipes I have Also Found these Crafting recipes, I'm sorry but I don't where I found them. And i Dont Know if they are the complete list but here they Are. Potions: Elixir of Purity Poisons and Bombs: Crow Venom, Combustion Grenade, Arcane Poison, Mythal's Favor, Fel Grenade Im still new to using the wiki so I don't know if someone wants to add those in or wait till someone can give the location. But those are the ones that I have but don't seem to be on the page. --Massacring Wolf (talk) 20:08, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I think Fell Grenade recipe can be found on some dead corpse (I think during Black Powder Courtesy on the rogue-Qunari leader), I can confirm, however, that Crow Venom potion, Mythal's Favor potion, Comustion Grenade (not recipes) and some other things can be found at Martin's Contraband (unlocked after helping a guy with a cut throat get a hold of his stuff from the docks, given by Isabel. Martin can be found at the second flood of the hanged man (night), in the room you meet him. --SilentShadow 17:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I've found Crow Venom as well as the Elixir of Purity at the Black Emporium, there's also Rune of Fortune design there as well. --SilentShadow 14:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Logic I don't understand how wiki's pulling so far with people not understanding the topic, had one guy post an item location under recipes and just 22 hours later an other post a specific location of a reagent under the instance+quest section. Is there anyone who even bothers correcting these anymore? --SilentShadow 23:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Shouldnt this be a forum post? --68.60.249.149 01:03, 2011 March 21 ::Maybe it should, but I've no to little knowledge of/about the forums and all the logic issues, or atleast the majority, seem to happen on this page only. --SilentShadow 23:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) 7 Spindleweeds? During my second play through(PS3), the Black Emporium was selling Spindleweed at the beginning of Act 2. At first I chalked it up to me simply missing one in the first act but by the the end of the game my crafting screen was clearly listing "Spindleweed 7/6". Has anyone else experienced this?Dr. Lobotomy (talk) 23:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I believe I have on the PC, though I found it in the world, not the Black Emporium and the game didn't say 7/6, it just kept saying 6/6. --SilentShadow 11:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I have the 7/6 too! Glad it wasn't just me lol :P (mine is on PS3)-- (talk) 02:32, June 27, 2012 (UTC)CandySuperNova Split candidate This is a bit of follow-up from the Supplier's article, i.e., keeping only one list (in a table) for crafting resource. The idea behind splitting the recipes from the page is because we do it for Origins (they're actually split in four pages), and it would possibly make it a bit more organized (if we're removing all lists from the crafting pages, then the recipes should also have their own page). I think the table for the crafting recipes should be different than the ones on the DAO pages (which needs to be reworked on in my opinion). A simple table can do for now since it would require fiddling with templates, which can take time. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 03:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC) The Recipes (Dragon Age II) page has been added and it contains all vital information about crafting recipes in this article (locations can be found on the pages of the formulas themselves). Bumbi (talk) 18:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Missed Ingredients I'm in Act III and I see there is only one Spindleweed location in Act III. I only have 2 so far and I need 4 for the Elixir of Heroism potion. Does that mean I'm screwed and can no longer get the others that I missed in Acts I and II? [[User:SerialSniper14|'''SerialSniper14]](Talk) 01:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Edit Crafting resource locations I organized the 'Potions' section of the 'Crafting Resource Locations' topic. I did not do the other 2 sections yet because I wanted to see if we liked my version better than the other one. Any comments or thoughts? I also deleted a 'Note' describing the location of a quest/plot item which does not belong on this page and is already listed on its own page. -- (User JJ) 19:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) The image that is shown Does anyone know if they've made a separate picture, without the texts, of the lone wandering figure that is shown in a reddish hue, the image that pops up when new resources are found? That's kind of neat. Small things like this, I like. I might just have to meddle with Photoshop and a screen-cap, if there isn't a proper original from Bioware, that is.